Obsessed
by JenniferTVgirl
Summary: Claire has been through hell. What must she goe through when someone decides to put her through more? Claire / Steve pairing and Steve / Gabrielle Pairing. Chapter 6 up
1. Leave Me Alone

Summary: Claire has been through hell. What must she goe through when someone decides to put her through more. Claire / Steve pairing and Steve / Gabrielle Pairing.

The silence was deafening at her house. She was frightened, sometimes she hated being alone. She listened more to the silence and the emptiness… then the phone ringing.

"Claire Anderson", She answered thankful that the phone had broken the silence.

"This is the police; we have called to inform you that Ian Kingsley has broken out of gaol."

She dropped the phone.

Her heart started beating out of her chest, her mind spinning out of control. She had no idea of what she could do. She realised there was still someone on the other side of the phone. In a rush she picked it back up.

"Hello?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, Claire, do you think there is some place you could go, or a friend's place you could stay until we find him and lock him up?" She thought hard about this, were could she go? She had just broken up with Steve and she had already asked too much of Gabrielle. Maybe one more time she would have to ask for help from the only friend she had left.

After a moment of silence she finally answered "Yes, would you please keep me informed and call me whenever you find him or find out where he is going?"

"Of course" he quickly replied "keep safe, we will call you as soon as we know anything" She felt a bit comforted by this and hung up the phone. Almost in the same instant she grasped her keys and ran to the car, locking the house as she left.

The drive to Gabrielle's was not usually long, about fifteen minutes in total. But this trip seemed to drag on. She could barely concentrate on her driving nearly going through a red light. She could not stop thinking. Her head aching from all her thoughts. Thoughts of Ian. Why he had escaped, how he had escaped. Was he after her? Of course he was after her, she had put him in prison, because of her he was going to be locked up for twelve years.

As she pulled into Gabrielle's drive way she noticed Gabby's car was not there. It was Saturday morning of course it was not there. Just remembering what Gabby had one said to her "You are welcome to stay at my house at any time you have my spare key, you do not need to ask." She still wanted to call and ask first before she just went into someone's house and stayed there for a while. There were not many people around. It was a cold and dark morning, it looked like it was going to rain - Claire felt she would feel a lot more comfortable if she was inside – out of the cold and the loneliness before she called. Searching for the right key, then fitting it in the hole and turning, she welcomed herself into Gabby's house.

She opened her phone and called the familiar number of the place at which she worked.

"Emergency Gabrielle Jaeger speaking"

"Hey Gabrielle, its Claire"

"Oh, hey Claire"

"Um, is it OK if I stay at you place for a while?" Claire asked nervously.

"Yer, sure. Why has something happened?"

"The Police called" Her voice quietened "Ian just escaped, and they say it's best for me to stay at a friend's house. I wouldn't have asked you, but you are the only good friend I have."

"Oh Claire would you like me to take the rest of today off and come pick you up?"

"Actually, I am already at you place" Claire admitted embarrassed.

"Okay I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much, you are such a great friend."

Gabrielle rushed over to Charlotte "I need the rest of today off"

Charlotte had a confused look on her face "Why?"

"It's personal, I am leaving now. Bye"

Charlotte didn't have time to answer. Gabrielle grabbed her bag and keys, and then power walked to her car. Driving the short journey to her home became long when she got caught in traffic. She got too frustrated to listen to the radio so she slammed her fist on to the off button. She, like Claire did before, used this time to think. Gabrielle could not understand why this was all happening to Claire. Karma is supposed to be what goes around comes around. What had Claire done to deserve this? Nothing. It was all too confusing, this whole mess, he had only just gone to jail and just when Claire had finally recovered from everything in her past and was looking forward to a future without worry or fear over Ian it probably all just came crashing back down.

As she pulled into her drive way she noticed Claire's Car in front of hers, parked on a bit of an angle – she must have been in a rush. She remembered that she didn't really have enough food left in her cupboard for the both of them. So she reversed her car and drove to the corner shop, it would only take a couple of minutes.

Claire was sitting on the couch waiting for Gabrielle patiently. She was getting very bored. She heard the door handle opening, she got up to greet Gabrielle, but saw Ian instead. She froze how could she have forgotten to lock the door? She thought to herself. She ran towards Gabrielle's bathroom, but bumped into a cabinet and together she and the cabinet fell to the ground to the ground. She screamed out in pain and fear. Ian was right next to her now. "Don't make this hard Claire" He told her. She tried to crawl away but he was too fast. He grabbed her and forced her, screaming, out the door .He was so strong. He put his hand over her mouth and pushed her into the back of the truck. It drove off in a hurry. Ian must have gotten someone to help him take her.

Minutes later Gabrielle returned for the second time and pulled into her driveway, this time getting out of the car, groceries in her hands. She walked up to her house and through her open door caught a glimpse of her lounge room. The place was a mess. She quickly went through the possibilities of what could have happened. "Claire?" She called out with a lot of worry in her voice. "Are you here?" There was no response. Claire was obviously not there.

TO BE CONTINUED ??

A/N: i hope you like. Please review if you like it or/and have any ideas. i have writen about 3 more chapters so if you like it i will post them up asap. So please review thanks


	2. I'm Sorry

A/N: Thank you xroseyposeyx & medialuvo for the reviews. It means a lot to me you made my day!! I hope you like this chapter!

Gabrielle dropped her grocery bags at the door and stepped inside. She noticed her cabinet had fallen over emptying all of its contents across the floor – that was what made it so messy. She quickly ran to all the rooms looking for Claire or a sign of where she might be or have gone. There was nothing, no clues except for the fallen cabinet and that the door was left open. She looked again outside her house. Claries car was still there. Immediately she reached for her phone and dialled Claire's phone number. The phone was in the house she followed the ring tone to find the phone on one of the lounges. Hanging up that call, she dialled the local polices number and explained the situation.

Claire woke up. She was laying on a bed, in a small room, an unfamiliar room. She softly rubbed the back of her head, it hurt. She pulled it out in front of her eyes and saw a few spots of blood. Claire then remembered, hitting her head of the back of the truck she must have been knocked out. If she was in the back of the truck it was awfully small. In the room there was a double bed, it was pushed against the wall not leaving much space for anything else. There was a small cupboard, looked like the sort that contained clothes and a small table. The back of the truck must have been longer, it seemed longer from the outside. This part must be just one out of two a small section at the back where the truck driver must sleep. She pulled herself up and sat in the bed, wondering what she could do. Gabrielle must have been back by now and realised that she was gone, so hopefully she would be found soon.

A small time later Ian came in from the side, she had barely noticed the door there. He came near Claire and sat on the bed next to her. She shifted across the bed as far as she could before bumping into the wall.

"Claire" He said in a quiet breath.

She didn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to do it, especially after what he did to her.

"Claire" Ian repeated, a bit louder this time, but still in a clam voice.

There was silence for a while, both of them just sitting there; neither could look at each other.

"Yes" She finally replied, looking up at him with a sad face. She was scared that if she didn't answer he might hit her.

"I am so sorry… for what I did to you" he looked up at her "you know, for what I put you through" Ian actually looked remorseful. He made a weird noise, the suddenly he started to sob.

Claire froze in shock looking at him, she felt sorry for him. She shouldn't of, but she did. She wondered why is it that whenever he does something bad, he always makes her feel like it's her fault. She couldn't help it; she couldn't stand to see him like this, even after what he did to her. She put her arms around him as he cried into her shoulder. He had always apologised when he hurt her, but this time seemed different for some reason.

"I believe you, I forgive you" She told him, hoping that maybe he would let her go, she became curious she wondered why he had taken her and if he was going to let her go. She couldn't ask now she would have to wait a while for him to calm down. She sat there wondering: _if he's so sorry why is he kidnapping me?_

As he stopped crying, she let go of him and he looked up at her. "I brought you some of your things" She gave him a confused look. He stood up and took a few steps toward the cupboard, opening the top draw, pulled out a couple of bags. He pulled out some clothes and other items he got from her house. He smiled at her.

"How did you get those?" Claire instantly questioned him.

"You left you back door open; I thought you would need to have some things for the trip" he replied. He must have gone to her house first and after not finding her there went to Gabrielle's. She hated knowing that he must have been stalking her before he went to prison.

"Where are we going?" her voice had saddened with the realisation he was not going to let her go.

"I am not sure yet. All depends on where Gary is heading. Hopefully a new place where me and you can settle in for a while" He was very excited by the idea.

"And who is Gary?"

"Gary is the owner of thus truck. He is a very nice man. He let me come with him when I escaped from jail, this morning. I explained my story to him and he offered to help me find you" A real nice man, she thought to herself. She had started to get teary now, knowing another man had helped Ian kidnap her.

"Anyway it's nearly my turn to drive, if you like you can just go to sleep for a while" It was not like she had any other option. "Your night gown is over there" He pointed towards the plastic bag. "Thank you" she looked at him faking to smile.

When he closed the door and she listened to him lock it. She burst out in tears. After a while she stopped crying, wiping the tears from her face she looked around. She remembered Ian saying all she could do was sleep, so she got up out of the bed and walked to where the night gown was. She slowly took off her jeans, looking around to see just in case if anyone was watching. No one was, obviously, so she continued and took her tight top off, leaving her in her underwear and bra. She slipped the light pink night gown over her shoulders and on to her body. Now lying back in 'Gary's' bed, her mind went into overdrive, remembering and thinking of everything. It was not long before she became exhausted and fell asleep.

A/N: Well there is chapter two. I have written more. Tell me if you like this chap and what to know what happens next. If you like this chap I will upload the next BTW the next chapter may have to be rated M.


	3. Not Again

Hi everyone. I LOVE you **xroseyposeyx**, _Allsaintsluva_ & TrinityDefinitely09, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.

Here is chapter 3. Hope you like.

* * *

Claire woke up suddenly. A big man had just got into the bed with her. No wonder he needed a double bed. There was no way he would fit in a single one. Claire shuffled her body to the other side of the bed. It was no use he put his hands on her and pulled her small, fragile body towards his big, fat and strong body. She immediately felt sick; the realisation of what he wanted had just hit her. This must be Gary. Not again, she couldn't let this happen again. She used all the strength in her arms and tried to push him away. He grabbed her hand, she screamed as loud as she could. He rolled on top of her, she couldn't breathe. Her body couldn't move at all. Looking into his eyes, she saw no remorse, no care of her feelings, nothing but evil. Looking into her eyes he saw Claire's fear for him, but continued anyway. With her body almost paralysed she started to cry as he pushed up her night gown and pulled down her underwear. Shoving himself inside her, she gave up there was nothing she could do to stop him. She had a quick think back of when Ian did this to her. Her hate for him came back.

Gabrielle was stressed out to her limit. She felt completely helpless. The police had told her there was not enough evidence to assume Ian had come back for Claire and kidnapped her, but she knew it was what happened. She wondered what Claire might have been going through, this scared her. She started to blame herself if she didn't go to the grocery shop this wouldn't of happened, or at least she could of done her best to stop it from happening. Gabrielle was seated on her lounge with the phone right in front of her waiting for any news or updates. It was now 9:34 PM; Claire had been missing since 11:20AM. That was around 10 hours. It had been a very long day and Gabrielle was tired, she couldn't sleep knowing Claire was with Ian. She picked up her phone and called Steve. Steve had no idea that any of this had happened, at first she couldn't bring herself to tell him or anyone.

"Steve, you need to come to my house right now. It's urgent. I have to tell you something."

He slammed the door on the side of the truck, locking her in it again while climbing into the front while it was still moving. They had been driving for a long time now. Staring into nothing, her mind completely blank, she was unable to accept what just happened to her was true. He had just stolen a part of her like Ian had. Looking around in the small space she was in, her eyes froze when she saw something that grabbed her attention. Immediately she got out of the bed and picked up the phone. Gary must have dropped it sometime during what had just happened. Sliding the mobile phone upwards she dialled Gabrielle's number that she had memorised off by heart.

"It's a private number. Should I answer it?" Gabrielle asked Steve.

"Could be the police with news." He answered back hopefully.

Accepting the call with the usual, "Hello, Gabrielle speaking".

Claire did not know what to say, if she said anything she would just start to cry. There was a long pause filled with silence.

"Hello?" Gabrielle repeated giving Steve a confused look.

"Hello its Claire" Claire finally replied in a sad voice.

"Claire" She looked over to Steve, who just as sudden, asked her to put the call on loud speaker. "Where are you?" She continued.

"I'm not sure. I'm in the back of a truck" She started to get teary. "Ian and another man called Gary are driving it"

"Do you know where they are heading?" Steve remained silent.

"No. I dunno. They won't let me go."

"Are you all right? Have they hurt you in anyway?"

Claire started to cry quietly, but they could still hear her.

"Claire, it's going to be okay." Steve finally said.

"Oh... hey… Steve." She answered in between breaths. The tears making it had to talk clearly.

"What have they done to you?" He asked in a calm voice, keeping out all the anger he felt.

"It doesn't matter, it's done now." She whispered, the tears starting up again, rolling down her face as she tried to wipe them.

Steve looked over towards Gabrielle who had sat back down on the lounge and started to cry herself.

"What happened, you can tell me. What did Ian do to you?" He waited patiently. He wanted kill Ian, he didn't understand how Ian could do this to Claire. Ian had made it clear that he loved Claire, in some twisted perverted way. But what kind of man does this to a women they love?

"It was not Ian. It was the other man, he…" She couldn't finish the sentence. If she did, that would mean it was true. She did not want it to be. Her tears got heavy and she couldn't breathe properly.

"Don't worry Claire, we will come and get you, do you know anything that could help us to find you?" his voice was mad now, Ian was pimping Claire out against her will. Steve was definitely going to kill him now.

There was no reply from Claire, just the noise in the background - It sounded like a metal door opening.

Claire tried to dodge Gary, but it was too small of a space and he grabbed the phone out of her hands and threw it on the bed.

"How dare you?" he was really angry.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, please don't" Claire said fast back to him.

He cornered her and slapped her in the face. She started to cry and scream, because of this, he slapped her again. "You wait till we get back to my place in Melbourne, you're dead." He continued screaming at her, and then he walked to the bed and picked up his phone "How dare you waste my fucking credit?" He screamed at her while ending the call. He locked her inside again and she just sat in the corner holding her face in pain, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Want more? Review and I will update ASAP.


	4. Flash Back

A/N: By the way if you didn't realise, my story is set during season 12 before Steve and Claire broke up so like between episodes 12 - 19 anywhere there. Anyway thanks for the reviews xroseyposeyx & medialuvo.

Here is chapter 4. This chapter contains a flashback/dream. This is just a warning it could get bad.

"Hear that, Gabby? Their going to Melbourne." Steve growled in an angry and sarcastic voice. Gabrielle looked at him; she didn't want to know what he was thinking.

He started to walk towards the door; Gabrielle stood up and followed him.

'Where are you going?'She said, her voice sounding sad.

'I have a friend in the police. We have a name – Gary, a job – Truck driver, and a location – Melbourne. That's a start, if we are going to find Claire we need to do it sooner rather than later' he said, she just nodded and seemed to accept the answer. Together they walked out of the door, locking it behind them, and got in the car. They had a 20 minute drive to the police station.

X

Claire was in shock. Her head was spinning and she had run out of tears to cry. Her mind was wondering in all sorts of directions and she couldn't move. She was frozen in the same spot she had been just 10 minutes ago when Gary had slapped her. She had sunk to the floor and didn't feel that she had the will power to move. She felt sick and her body felt numb. All that had happened in the past 12 hours was starting to take its toll. She started to think the worst. How could she possibly live a life stuck with Ian or Gary? Would they lock her up in a room and keep her prisoner?

Suddenly her eyes started to feel heavy and she couldn't keep them open. She struggled to keep them open for a few moments longer and then drifted off into a deep sleep.

X

Gabrielle had been waiting for half an hour now and couldn't think of anything besides what Claire was going through as she just sat there and waited. After a little longer Steve came out of the room he was in with a folder in his hands.

'There are 27 Gary's that match our description. Here we have all their details.' He said a bit excited at the fact that he may get his girlfriend back.

'Exactly there are 27. How would you know which one he is?' She said sadly realising they may never get her back.

'These files includes their bosses numbers, so I guess we could make a few calls and find out which ones were in Sydney earlier today.' Steve said.

'Now lets get back to your place and start making calls' he said, leading her back to the car.

X

_Claire had been waiting anxiously for Steve to arrive. She wanted tonight to be perfect. She had spent nearly two hours getting ready and setting her house up for their date. She had not really had much to look forward to in a long time and she wanted this to be special. Steve was going to be here soon and she couldn't help the fact that she had been setting and re-setting everything over and over again. The food, the table, the music and everything. She just needed everything to be perfect. Then she heard a knock at the door, a smile instantly appeared on her face. She stopped what she was doing and slowly started to walk towards the door. _

_As she was just about to open the door, the phone started to ring. She froze and wondered if she should answer the phone or get the door. She decided on the door, she didn't want too leave Steve waiting any longer and whoever was calling her could just leave a message. She unlocked the door and what shocked at what she saw. It definitely was not Steve. Instead it was Ian. She tried to shut the door, to keep him out, but he was too strong and pushed the door open against her weak attempts to shut it in his face._

'_No, No' she started to scream as he made his way into her doorway._

'_What do you want?' she said, not really knowing what to say._

_He looked around and a quick smile came to his face as he looked at her again._

'_What's going on here?' he asked demonically._

_As he waited for an answer she decided to try and run. She barely made it a meter as he chased after her, grabbing her arm and throwing her into a wall, luckily for her, not very hard. He grabbed her arms as she started to scream 'Noooo, let me go… Let me go.' He ignored her pleas, he had her pinned in a position where she couldn't move._

'_You don't want me to do that, do you?' He asked more of a rhetorical question, than one she should answer back to._

'_Ian… Please' she decided that maybe if she begged really hard, that he might let her live. She also realised she really had no idea what he was going to do. _

_For a minute or so he just stared at her. He was looking her in the eye. She felt really uncomfortable and even a bit self conscious. She tried to struggle free once again but his grip on her arms just got tighter. She just hoped that any moment now Steve would burst through her front door and get rid of Ian. She just had a horrible feeling he was going to kill her for leaving her. She had a horrible idea come to her mind, one that may just save her life; she would have to say something, a lie._

'_Ian I love you' she said, he voice shaking. She wanted him to believe it; she wanted her lie to sound believable. _

'_Claire' he said his voice calm 'you are mine and always will be. I love you and always will. I am just so glad that you still love me' she felt sick when he said this, it was just so wrong._

_Suddenly his face changed into a mask of anger. 'You left me you slut. You didn't even say why. And now you're here with that other doctor. How dare you?' he said twisting one of her arms so that she screamed in pain. _

'_Ian. Why are you doing this?' she said._

'_Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Claire, you are mine and I will do whatever I like to you' he screamed at her face and let go of her as he slapped her hard across the face. She felt dizzy for a moment and fell to the floor. The pain in the right side of her face caused her to feel light headed. She held her cheek in her hand and looked back up to Ian. He was walking towards where she had fallen. He pulled her arm and started to drag her somewhere. When she didn't co-operate, this time stopping right in front of her couch, he pushed her to the floor. He started to undo his pants and she felt even sicker. Where was Steve when she needed him? _

'_Do it' he said, it took her a moment to realise what he wanted. He wanted her to perform oral sex on him. She wanted to vomit, but she knew she couldn't. Ian had never been as crazy as he was tonight ever. He had beaten her and screamed at her and threw things at her, but he had never forced her to do anything sexually. She looked at him, into his eyes and tried to beg through her eyes, but it didn't work his face just got even angrier and 'Do it or else' he continued to yell at her. A tear fell down her face as she finally gave in and decided it best to do what he wanted._

_After she finished, she had tears streaming down her face and she had started to tremble. For some strange reason he seemed to be turned on by this. He pulled Claire up by her hair until she was standing. She was shaking so bad she nearly fell back down, the only reason she didn't is because he had started to pull her, still by her hair, in the direction of her bedroom. _

_When he got to her bedroom he opened the door and shut it behind him. He pushed her on her bed and pulled his pants and underwear off. She lay on her familiar bed, which had once been so comfortable and relaxing, shaking and dreading what was to come next. As he started to get closer to the side of the bed she was on, she got off the bed and tried to run to the door before he could stop her. He chased after her, but unfortunately for her, he put his arms around her body and dragged her back to the bed. _

_This time he climbed on top of her and started to take the purple dress she had been wearing off. She struggled and fought so hard against what he was doing, but he was much bigger and stronger and easily overpowered her. Once he got all her clothing off, he started to examine her exposed, naked body. He touched her and kissed her all over, ignoring all of her pleas and attempts to get him to stop. He finally was ready to finish what he started as he thrust inside of her. A fresh lot of tears escaped form the corners of her eyes. She felt weak, powerless and lost. She couldn't believe Ian was doing this to her. And not that it was his fault or anything, but why wasn't Steve here yet? _

_She struggles underneath him. He slapped her and said 'Claire, just because your awake this time, doesn't mean I am going to enjoy it any less, now stop fighting me!' She felt sick what did he mean by being awake this time? Had he done this to her before in her sleep? She shivered at the thought._

_Once he finished his evil deed, he started to redress himself and let her redress herself. She tried to put her dress back on properly but one side of it had been damaged from when he had ripped it off of her._

_He pulled her by her arm back into her kitchen._

'_Grab your things Claire, we're going' he said._

'_No Ian. I am not going anywhere with you.' She said not caring of anymore pain that would come her way for this remark._

_He let her go and this time without any warning punched her very hard in the face. She squealed and felt the blood start to run out one side of her nose, as she slid back down to the floor. He slapped her again on the same side of her face and she just sat there in shock. _

_He then walked into her kitchen and started to destroy it. First, knocking over the table that had taken her such a long time to set out. She heard glass smash and the sound of Ian throwing things all around the kitchen; she closed her eyes and waited for the noise to stop. _

_And after a few more minutes it did. She opened her eyes and looked around, her kitchen was a mess. Ian was walking towards her; she was still on the ground in the kitchen and she started to back up as much as she could, until she hit a wall. She was in between her fridge and the stove. _

_Then finally, she heard a car arrive. Steve had finally come. Ian ran out the back door. And she closed her eyes. She heard the door open but didn't want to see Steve. She had ruined their date, the house was a mess and she really wasn't up to visitors. For some reason she thought that if she kept her eyes closed that maybe it would all just go away._

_Then she heard knocking at the door. 'Claire its Steve' Steve said, unaware of anything that had just happened._

'Claire wake up, we need to go' she heard next, then she opened her eyes and she was back in the truck. Ian was at her side trying to get her out of the corner and into a standing position so that she could walk.

'We are finally here Claire'. He said with a huge grin on his face.

A/N: There was chapter 4 hope you like. As always please read and review. And if you didn't understand all of that, Claire was dreaming and in her dream she was having a flash back of the end of season 12 episode 10, I made most of it up though.


	5. Trapped

Thanks for the reviews; it means a lot to me. I know it sounds sad, but every review I get puts a huge smile on my face. I hope you like this chapter. :)

Here is chapter 5.

* * *

It was 11:45PM, it had been a really long day for Gabrielle, but she couldn't complain, imagine what Claire was going through. She was very tired, but she could not sleep, at least not until she knew Claire was safe. She realized how lucky Bart and Amy and the rest of her colleagues where, they know nothing about Claire's abduction, they are all so clueless. They were all probably just going to bed now, the thought of Claire being abducted, never crossing their mind.

Steve just got off the phone from another call he had made, they had spent the last half an hour crossing names of their list.

'I have four calls left and then we can see how many of them we need to track down, and uh this one is not a match he is on a holiday in Canada. I wish it were earlier in the day, I hate waking up these people I feel bad.' He said followed by a yawn.

'Okay, that means we have still got two matches so far' Gabrielle replied to him in a dull, sleepy voice.

In another ten minutes Steve had made calls to all of the Gary's, on the list, employers asking whether or not they had been in Sydney earlier that day. He didn't want to call the actual men on the list because that could give them warning that someone was on to them. He had come up with smart excuses for needing to know the information and great reasons for calling at this hour. All the calls had been successful and there were three men on the list that matched the one that had taken Claire.

Since there were no planes that they could get on to arrive in Melbourne before 4 pm the next day, Gabrielle and Steve decided it best to drive. Neither of them was in any condition to drive but they had to, they decided they would take turns until they arrived in Melbourne. They started the long journey at midnight, it was now Sunday.

* * *

Claire noticed it was dark outside and there was a cool breeze in the air. She wondered what time it was, it had seemed like a whole day had passed being in that truck. Ian was guiding her, by pulling her arm, to an average sized house. There was no one on the streets so it must be late in the night, she thought to herself.

As Ian waited patiently for Gary to unlock the house, Claire started to shiver. Not just because she was cold, but also because she had just remembered her dream, her memory, of what he did to her. She was extremely uncomfortable with him touching her after that. Slowly she tried to pull her arm out of Ian's grip. It was no use, without even realizing he tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her into the house.

Once the three of them were inside the house, Gary relocked it, put his keys on the table and turned on all the lights, as Claire and Ian just stood there quietly and watched.

'I think it's time we all went to bed, its past midnight and I'm tired from all the driving' Gary said, breaking the silence.

'Yeah…' Ian agreed, adding a yawn.

'I will sleep in my bed, Ian you can sleep in my guest room and you' he said looking at Claire, making her feel very uneasy. 'You can sleep where ever you want, my beds always free.' He continued, winking at her in a way that made her stomach turn. She felt sick and started to cry uncontrollably, she couldn't stop herself.

Ian looked at Claire crying and then looked back up to Gary, who had a cheeky looking grin on his face, and was confused. As his eyes took another look at Claire, she sunk to the ground and was crying even more. He squatted down so that he was almost down to her height and tried to clam her down. Gary just scowled at them and left the room.

'Are you alright Claire?' he spoke, his voice calm. As he moved his hand to her body to comfort her she shivered and backed up in fear.

'Claire' he said, trying to look her in the eye, but each time their eyes connected she looked away, and the crying didn't make it any easier. 'What happened?'

He realized he was not going to get an answer from her anytime soon so he just backed up against the wall she was leaning against and sat next to her. She somehow felt comforted by him just being there, even though he was just as evil as Gary. She felt that, in some way, he had changed and she really hoped it was true. Not so that she could get back together with him, she was falling for Steve, but so he could try to live a happy life without making anyone else's miserable in order to do so.

'A few hours ago, he did what you did to me the other night. The reason you were in jail.' She stated once her tears had subsided.

He felt horrible, he wanted to smash Gary. He had let Gary repeat his own crime, this was all his fault. In his short time in prison he had had a lot of time to think, he had realized what he did was wrong, very wrong, and since then not a day had gone by that he didn't regret it. He had _raped_ Claire. He had a hard time using that word, even thinking it, but it was what he had done. He forced a woman he loved to have sex with him. He was so disappointed in himself, when did he let his alcoholism take over this much? Words could not describe the pain he felt knowing how much he had hurt her. He just wanted to make it up to her. What she had just said made it almost impossible for him to reply to. A tear slid down his cheek, again he was crying.

'Claire. I'm so sorry' he said, his voice cracking.

Claire turned her head to face him, she noticed he was crying. His crying started her up again. Together they both sat there crying. Claire needed comforting, she moved closer to Ian and hugged him, he responded by putting his arms around her too. They sat like that for a few more minutes, both needing each others comforting presence. Soon they parted and Ian stood up. He reached out a hand towards Claire, she accepted it and he pulled her up and got her steady on her feet.

Just as they both got standing Gary re-entered the room and looked at Claire.

'Babe, you wanna come in my bed, I got some extra blankets for you – not that you will need them if you sleep in my bed.' He said walking past her, getting a cup from the cupboard.

This really angered Ian. 'How dare you hurt Claire, she did nothing to you and now you just continue to tease her. What's wrong with you?' He yelled in Gary's face.

Claire stood there in shock. There was no way she was going to get involved in this. Gary looked over to Claire who began backing away.

'Don't you go anywhere you slut.' He yelled 'Why the fuck did you tell him?' he started to walk towards her.

'Don't you touch her!' Ian said, his voice showing the anger that he was clearly feeling. Gary turned back around to face Ian and with that Ian punched him in the face. This stunned Gary, but only for a moment as he then returned a punch twice as hard into Ian's face – knocking him out.

Claire was shocked, even more then before and just stood there. She was definitely not safe here, but what could she do?

'Claire, look what you made me do.' He said, slowly walking towards the trapped Claire, who began to shake as she saw him coming towards her with another one of his evil grins on his face.

* * *

A/N: So, please review, favorite or sign up for the alert. Hope you liked. The next chapter should be interesting let's hope Gabby and Steve make it in time to save Claire.


	6. Road Trip

**A/N : **Hi all that read this :)

I hope you are enjoying or liking my story.

Sorry about how delayed this was but my internet and computer are both broken and it was my birthday on Monday and my sisters on Sunday lol so been pretty busy.

As Always I would love to thank the people who read and reviewed my story it means a lot to me.

And I hope you all like this chapter and please review.

* * *

'Steve, wake up. Were here' said one sleepy Gabrielle.

'I'm awake' said Steve trying his hardest to cover the fact that he had finally fallen asleep.

'We need to stop for a while, and maybe get some breakfast?' she said.

'Fine but lets make it very quick, Claire is still with Ian, we need to get her away from him and put him back where he belongs. And while we get breakfast lets make sure that we get a map, I don't know Melbourne that well."

'Yes, ok.' Was Gabrielle's reply, turning into the nearest place that served food and sold a map.

Once they bought the map and sat in a booth comfortably, they started to eat their food. Both of them were really tired, surviving on little sleep, as they had pretty much missed out a whole nights sleep and were still running on the left over energy from the night before.

'Gabrielle… I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this' Steve admitted, leaving Gabrielle with a confused expression on her face.

'Do what?' said Gabrielle, looking deeply concerned for her friend.

'Well' he started, the paused for a moment before continuing 'Claire, she has been through hell, she really knows what its like to suffer. I don't know if I will ever feel the same after this. It was hard enough last time – she was scared of me and was always upset, he really hurt her. I'm afraid I'm going to see her as a victim and treat her differently than I used to.' He said letting out all that he was feeling in a few quick, summarised sentences.

'Ohh Steve' Gabrielle said putting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, 'its going to be okay, we will find Claire and you two can work together to get through this mess.' She continued looking him deep in the eye. He returned the stare and for a moment they forgot about Claire. They forgot about everything it was just them two both needing each other. Simultaneously they both leaned in towards each other and before they knew it they were sharing a kiss. Moments passed as they continued to be connected at the mouth, both their minds completely blank and oblivious to their surroundings and reality.

Reality suddenly occurred to Steve and he pulled away from the kiss, realising what he was doing.

'I am so sorry' Steve said breaking the instant awkwardness.

'Me too' agreed Gabrielle, as she stared down at the ground, too ashamed and embarrassed to look Steve in the eye. 'We should find Claire' she added. They both stood and walked to their car, after paying for the meal, ready to forget about the kiss they just shared and to track down Claire and Ian.

About twenty five minutes later they arrived at their first address, it was an average looking house on a quiet, peaceful looking street. There was only one house where a truck was visibly parked at so they didn't need to bother checking the number. In the back of Gabrielle's mind she recognised the truck, or at least she thought she did, but she didn't say anything to Steve because she wasn't a sure and she doesn't really know the difference between trucks. She didn't want to be wrong and cause him to get angry and harass this person for no reason so she continued to push the thought to the back of her mind.

They stopped when they got to the pathway leading towards the house. They needed to talk, get the conversation they had both been putting off for the past half hour, out of the way.

'Gabby, that kiss. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'm with Claire now, it didn't mean anything. I'm so sorry' he said, his voice showing a slight hint of the pain he was feeling.

'I know, it didn't mean anything, we both just lost our heads for a moment, and we have both been through a lot.' She said her voice showing the same emotion.

'When we find Claire, I don't think she needs to know about it' he said, hinting the fact that it needed to be kept secret.

'I understand, I won't mention in to anyone. I will forget it ever happened.' she stated.

'Thank you Gab…' he was interrupted by the shrill sound of a woman screaming.

He turned to face the house in which the piercing screams were still surfacing. He quickly hated himself for stopping to talk to Gabby for a few minutes. He tried to make his way to the house to save Claire from whatever was going on inside, but was frozen in shock and couldn't move. Gabby was grabbing at his arms trying to force him closer towards the house as another series of screams became heard.

Finally his body listened to him and together he and Gabrielle ran towards the house. They stopped for a spilt second at the front door, unsure what to do. Steve tried to open it but of course it was locked. He got angry and started to try and force it opened by violently shaking the handle

'Shut up Claire! This is going to happen whether you scream or not' they heard a man scream. They were one hundred percent sure no that this were Claire was at. After hearing that Steve just burst out in anger and kicked the door down with out even trying. Hurriedly they both stepped inside, Gabrielle half hidden behind Steve, not very certain on what they were going to do.

* * *

End of Chapter 6.

TO BE CONTINUED????

BTW soz if there is any grammar/spelling mistakes didnt have time to check it :P

Do you like? Tell me in a review that would be great.


	7. Saved But Not Healed

Hey all Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the slow update. Please read chapter 7 :)

* * *

As Steve and Gabrielle stood at the door, they saw what was going on and almost immediately went to intervene. Ian was on the ground unconscious, blood stains all over his clothes and fresh bruises covering the parts of his body that were revealed. Claire was sitting by Ian, and appeared to be trying to bring him back to consciousness. She was wearing a short, light pink night gown that also was dirtied with blood stains and other kinds of stains; there was also bruises and blood on parts of her body. Gary appeared to be kicking Ian.

Gabrielle ran over to Claire and Steve ran over to stop Gary, as he didn't need to worry about Ian because he was already unconscious. Steve had a bit of an advantage over Gary, because Gary was already sore and tired, so with a few struggled punches from Steve he was out.

Steve grabbed his mobile phone from his back pocket and recommended that the police and ambulance come to Gary's house. After he finished on the phone he walked over to Claire and Gabrielle. Gabrielle was rubbing Claire's back trying to calm her down, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Claire was crying and calling out Ian's name and shaking him, trying to wake him.

'Claire can you hear me?, everything is going to be alright. Don't worry about Ian, he will be fine.' Gabrielle continued.

'Claire its me, Steve, are you alright? I called an ambulance, are you hurt?' Steve added.

'She is not responding properly Steve, I think she is in shock' Gabrielle said.

A few minutes later, loud sirens were heard and Steve walked outside to greet them. They put Gary on a stretcher and then Ian. Claire stood up to get out of their way, her eyes following Ian the whole way to the back of the ambulance truck.

'Miss, are you alright?' asked a female paramedic. Truth was she was very out of it and felt like she would collapse at any moment. She just wanted to know that Ian was alright. It was all her fault that this had happened to him.

'Yes, I'm fine this is their blood all over me' she lied.

'Alright, but can we at least check you over?' the persistent paramedic asked.

'Nah, honestly I'm fine. I'm a nurse, there's nothing to be worried about. I was not injured at all.' She lied again looking her in the eye, making the paramedic believe her.

'Are you sure?' she said.

'Yeah I'm okay.' She faked a smile.

Not even a few seconds later Gabrielle walked over to Claire.

'Do you know if Ian is going to be alright?' Claire asked, her voice shaky.

'I don't know, but why do you care? After all he has done to you don't you think he kind of deserved what he got?' Gabrielle said truly confused as to why she cared so much for a man that has hurt her continuously.

Claire shot her a look that said "you don't know anything". Then she stared at the floor, spotting a small puddle of blood and started to cry.

Gabrielle felt great sympathy for the woman. She had been through so much and there was nothing Gabrielle could do to help her. She walked closer to Claire who had now fallen to the ground and began to uncontrollably cry. Gabrielle felt she could almost cry at this sight. She got down to Claire's level and tightly hugged her. Claire winced and more tears erupted from her eyes. Gabrielle immediately let go of her frame and softly gripped her face.

'Claire you are not okay, you need to get checked out.' Gabrielle's voice showing hints of concern.

'No, I'm fine. I just want to go home. Leave me Alone.' She whispered in between sobs.

At that moment Steve returned into the room. He looked at Gabrielle and Claire on the floor, Claire was crying and Gabrielle was once again trying to comfort her.

'Um… the police want all of our statements…, we have to go to the police station' he said. 'Claire are you sure, you do not want to go get yourself checked out and cleaned up' he continued.

'No, I'm fine, I just need to go home' she said as her tears settled and Gabrielle helped her up.

As soon as the three of them were standing they started to make their way out of the front door. Claire didn't realize how much her body was aching before this, she tried not to let it show though, she didn't want to worry anyone for no reason. When they steeped out of the front door, Claire instantly closed her eyes she was not expecting the sudden sunlight. As her eyes adjusted she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

'Where are we?' she asked.

'Melbourne' Steve responded.

Outside there were two police cars and four police men and women. They motioned for Steve to bring Claire and Gabby to them.

A tall Blonde woman came up to Claire and introduced herself. 'Hi Claire, I'm Officer Brown and this is my partner Officer Jones' she said signalling the man next to her. 'We are going to be working on your case. Would you like to come down to the station to do a statement?' She said with a small smile.

'Okay' Claire agreed and they all got in the car to go to the Police Station, which was a short drive away.

* * *

Thanks for reading xD. Hope you are all still enjoying. Please review and tell me if you like and think i should continue.


End file.
